


The Damned Disgrace

by PerfectlyNervousBeard19507



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Chimney Sweep Chimney, Doug is a Commodore in the Navy, Kidnapping, M/M, Maddie Buckley is kidnapped, Pirate Bobby Nash, Pirate Eddie Diaz, Pirate Henrietta Wilson, teacher evan buckley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfectlyNervousBeard19507/pseuds/PerfectlyNervousBeard19507
Summary: When Maddie is kidnapped by the infamous Commodore Douglas of the Royal Navy, Evan Buckley and her lover Chimney Han enlist the help of the only crew that dares to go against him: The Damned Disgrace, led by the fearless and terrifying Captain Robert Nash.First impressions are leery though. Captain Nash's first mate, Eddie Diaz, takes an instant dislike to Buck, doubting his motives and his ability to be of any use to the Disgrace's crew.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	The Damned Disgrace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thisissirius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisissirius/gifts).



> Written for a prompt going between a few AUs to enrich the Buddie Fanfic pool! 
> 
> I got bitten in the ass so hard by this Pirate AU fic idea! Currently only a chapter in, but if you guys like, I'll write more, I already have WAYYYY too much of this storyline developed in my head, like dropping a ball of yarn down a hill.
> 
> Very swashbuckley (hehe Buckley), VERY romantic, and of course, loads of fun!

_“Buck!”_

_This couldn’t be happening…!_

_“Buck! BUCK!!” Maddie was being dragged away from him and all he could do was watch…_

“Buck!”

Buck’s eyes shot open at the last one. That wasn’t Maddie’s voice, it was her lover’s. Call me Chimney. Sure enough, The man was crouching over his cot, shaking his shoulder. “I found them.”

Buck was instantly awake, sitting up. “How?! No, no matter, will they help us?”

Chimney shrugged. “Not sure yet. I got a meeting with some of the crew in an hour at The Hangman’s Noose. Get dressed.”

Buck snorted at that. Get dressed. He was already wearing his only shirt, and his pants hung from a nail on the wall above his head. A far cry from the carefully kept suit coats and neckerchiefs of his teaching days. He reached for the pants and pulled them on, before running fingers through his too-long hair. It curled around his ears and over his forehead now, a look he despised. So vulgar, Evan, like a common waif, his father’s disapproving tone rang in his ears. He reached over to the cracked water basin and gathered some in his palm, splashing it over his hair and forcing the errant strands back. “Let’s go.”

Chimney led the way out of the decrepit inn they had managed to find a room at, and through the slurried streets of the harbor, ducking around hawkers and shoving aside pickpockets. Buck struggled to follow, envying Chimney his inherent ability to navigate, while simultaneously thanking God a thousand times over that he had the man’s help at all. 

He didn’t know Chimney’s real name, little about him at all. he man had all but dropped on top of him soon after Maddie had been abducted by Commodore Douglas Kendall of the royal navy. Buck had still been inconsolable, barely able to stand for fear and panic while his own parents went about their lives, insisting that a commodore was a finer marriage than they could have expected for someone of her standing and Buck should be happy for her. They had not seen the terror on Maddie’s face, hadn’t been held to the floor by four men with a gun trained to his head while the commodore laughed, didn’t have her screams of terror and calls for help still ringing in their ears while he was able to do nothing but watch. 

When his own parents preferred to pretend Evan did not exist, Maddie had been a beacon of love and care. She’d pulled him out of his self-imposed obscurity and helped him earn his teacher’s license, enabling him to pay her love forward to other children who just needed someone to believe in them. Maddie was his whole world, and then she was taken.

And there had been nothing Buck could do about it until Chimney had forced his way into Buck’s bedroom three days later, holding a knife to a guilt-and-grief stricken Buck’s neck, demanding to know what they’d done with her. Buck's ill pallor and multiple bruises and cuts went a way toward convincing Chimney that Buck had not been complicit in Maddie’s abduction. The final straw had been Buck dissolving into Chimney’s less-than-prepared arms and bawling like a child. 

Chimney was Maddie’s lover of two years. He worked as a chimney-sweep, which Buck could only assume was the source of his nickname. They had planned to run away and marry as soon as they had enough money to start a new life together. Maddie was supposed to meet him a few days ago, and he’d assumed when she didn’t show for three days that their illicit love had been discovered and she’d been sent away to prevent the elopement. 

“Buck!” Chimney called at him, and Buck forced himself to focus on the present, pulling a small pickpocket’s hand out of his already-empty pocket with an apology and picking up his pace to catch up with Chimney. Chimney had been understandably reluctant to bring Buck with him on the search, but Buck had threatened to go it alone. It was also Buck that had come up with the hare-brained idea to rescue Maddie, an idea that--if they were truly lucky--was about to find wings.

“This is it.” Chimney murmured. He looked Buck up and down and then snorted, reaching up to muss up Buck’s carefully water trained hair. “Let me do the talking, okay kid?”

Buck nodded, resisting the urge to try and pat his unruly curls back into place as they stepped into the dimly lit pub.

Raucous music competed with yelling and loud laughter, making the room feel even more full than it already was. Buck kept a close tail on Chimney, terrified of getting lost amidst the motley mix of patrons mingling around. Soon enough they arrived at a table in the far back. It listed to the side a little, its sticky top home to two mugs of ale. At the table sat two men, both looking rough and worn around the edges. 

“Chimney Han?”

“Yeah.” Chimney sat down and gestured for Buck to do the same. 

The first man nodded quietly and waited. The second man, a faded red bandana tied over his forehead and clearly the lower ranking of the two, eyed Buck, a leer growing on his face.

“You been on the harbor long, Your Grace?”

Buck startled. “What? I’m not--” 

Chimney nudged him in the side, silencing him. “You with the crew of The Damned Disgrace?”

Red Bandana chuckled. “What do you want?”

“We want to join your crew.”

The first man’s eyes narrowed and he sat forward. “Why?”

Chimney snorted. “We heard you’re the only tars stupid enough to go after Commodore Douglas of the navy, and we want to help.”

The man’s eyes narrowed. “What’d he do to you?”

“Made off with my future wife. This man’s sister.” Chimney poked Buck. “We want her back and we want to make him pay.”

The man nodded slowly. “What kinda work are you good for?”

“I can fight knives, hand-to-hand, and I’m good for any work. I was a chimney sweep so I’m not afraid of heights either.” Chimney remarked. He clapped a hand on Buck’s shoulder. “Buck isn’t as experienced, but he’s tall and strong and willing to learn and work hard.”

Buck nodded dumbly, praying he looked earnest and tough and helpful enough. 

“I dunno, Cap, I’ve seen his type before.” A hand clamped on Buck’s shoulder from behind and Buck startled terribly, whipping around in his seat. “Burning red as a lobster on day one, never get their sea legs, useless dead weight.” 

A man was looking down at him. He was deeply tanned and tall. Though Buck was fairly certain he was taller by an inch, the man standing behind him was broader and packed with muscle. 

The man took in Buck’s face and chuckled. “Look at you. You startle so easily, like a child. And you think you’ll be useful to us?” He sneered. “What did you do before you decided to try joining the most damned pirate crew on the seas?”

“Me?” Buck did not like this man, but he fought to hide it and keep his composure. “I’m a… _was_ a teacher.”

“A teacher?” Buck turned back to the man called Cap. His eyebrows were raised in surprise, and he assessed Buck and Chimney both before nodding.

“I don’t like it.” Angry Man interjected.

“You don’t have to, Diaz.” Cap's mouth quirked in the smallest smile. “They’re coming with us.”

“What?!” Both men turned to Cap, but he ignored them, instead facing Chim and Buck his voice steel. “The rules are simple: You don’t pull your weight, you go overboard. You try to betray us to the navy, we’ll cut you into small pieces and send them to your sister. Everything else you’ll learn on the ship.”

Chimney nodded. “Fine by me.”

Cap turned to Buck.

“Yes, of course! I swear! Thank you!” Buck shot out of his seat and reached out a hand to shake. “We won’t let you down, Mr. Cap!!”

He heard a loud sigh from the angry man--Diaz--behind him and Red Bandana laughed. “That’s our Captain Nash, you toff.”

“Oh.” Buck turned beet red and quickly lowered his hand. _He's the captain! Your only chance and you've already made an idiot out of yourself!_ Next to him, Chimney sighed, but rose as well.

“You won’t regret it, Captain Nash.”

“If I regret it, you’ll regret it more.” It was stated as a simple fact. And that made Buck more scared than if the captain had tried to sound menacing about it. Captain Nash rose. “Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and kudos are my SOUL FOOD!! Do you like? Would you like to see more? Talk to meh :) 
> 
> And if you have a Buddie prompt, feel free to drop it in my ask, or just come over and say hello! perfectlynervousbeard on tumblr!


End file.
